the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Animals of Spy/Credits
Full credits for Animals of Spy. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures presents a Movie Land Animation Studios film Animals of Spy Closing Directed by Robert Rodriguez Produced by Chris Meledandri, p.g.a. Tom McGrath, p.g.a. Mark Andrews, p.g.a. Screenplay by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Rodney Rothman Alan J. Schoolcraft Story by Meg LeFauve Edited by Claire Dodgson, ACE Nick Kenway Music by Henry Jackman Lorne Balfe Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Amy Pascal Christina Steinberg Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA After Credits Ryan Reynolds Steven Yeun Keegan-Michael Key Josh Gad Benedict Cumberbatch Ken Jeong Jamie Chung Danny McBride and Nick Kroll as Douglas Production Designer Bill Boes Visual Effects Supervisor Larry LaPisco Art Director Laurent De la Chapelle Character Designer / Creative Consultant Shiyoon Kim Music Supervision by Steven Gizicki Production Manager Boris Jacq Digital Producer Kimberly Arnesen Head of Story Eric Salas Head of Layout Mark Spevick Head of Character Animation Jean-Claude J. Kalache Supervising Animators Julie Bernier Gosselin Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Glen McIntosh Josh Beveridge Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Nick Bruno MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Stereo Compositing Supervisor Gary McGrey CG Supervisors Pablo Helman Lenka Zuckova Simon Bluethenkranz Simon Otto Charles G Abou Aad Digital Production Managers Katherine Sarafian Brian Saunders 3D Compositing Supervisor Karey Kirkpatrick 3D Stereoscopic Co-Supervisors Christopher "Chris" Miller Thomas Hannivan Chief Scientist Peter Guyan Head of Post Production Jeannine Berger Sound Designer Randy Thom Crawl Art Cast Story Story Lead Katherine Sarafian Lead Story Artists Karey Kirkpatrick Christopher "Chris" Miller Mark Harden Cody Cameron Martin Scorsese Rich Moore Diana Rodriguez Gabriel Williams Peter Ramsey Stephen Heneveld Daniel Jennings Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Harry Miller Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengengerg Jane Wu Editorial Art Department Art Department Manager Kathryn Couture Character Design Jin Kim Nick Bruno Michael V. Schroeder Ralph Eggleston Eric Guillon Colin Stimpson Daniel Fernandez Casas Charlez McZolico Shiyoon Kim Matthieu Gosselin Additional Character Design Amélie Peyrache Annika Boman Jessica Stone Guillaume Bugeas Visual Development Artists Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Mark Forbes Chris Williams Christopher James McQuisco Ted Lawrence Lauren Zolick Brian Copenhagen Ernie Rinard Jesus Alonso Iglesias Robbi Rodriguez Jason Latour Sara Duran-Singer Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Jill Culton Kyle Rapone Jeffrey M. Thompson Set Designers Yarrow Cheney Loic Rastout Anaël Bouin Matthieu Gosselin Paul Mager Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Brett Nystul Edwin Rhemrev Benoit Tranchet Aymeric Seydoux Previsualization TBA Modeling TBA Rigging TBA Surfacing TBA Layout TBA Animation TBA Pipeline TBA Character Effects TBA Crowds TBA Simulation TBA Effects TBA Lighting & Compositing TBA Matte Painting and Technical Direction TBA Look Development TBA Image Finaling TBA Rendering TBA Production TBA Creative Development Gavin Rodriguez Katherine Miller Jared Kushner Resource Management TBA Stereoscopic 3D TBA Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California and Special Sound Services by Movie Land Sound Services Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Music TBA Soundtrack Album on Songs "Celebrate" Written by Armando Pérez, Andrew Cedar, Justin Franks, Breyan Isaac, Ben Maddahi, Charlie Puth, Dino Fekaris and Nickolas Zesses Produced by DJ Frank E and Andrew Cedar Performed by Pitbull Pitbull appears courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records Special Thanks Ted V. Miller Jake Paltrow Joshua Chung John Bell Bill Hader Lori Forte Tobi Chu Gal Gadot Phil Lord Christopher Miller Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Christine Peterson Bex Taylor-Klaus Janet Healy Karey Kirkpatrick © 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California Category:Credits